bsdfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Ban Tutorial
Hello. Under privacy acts, copyright acts, and other procedural data, we are taking inaccurate, or otherwise unprofitable, dangerous, data, that or without proof. It is come to attention there have been many active users, that have unauthorized data. This is no playground, some of this is okay to see, other information we believe needs to be taken down, will be taken down. Under order of the D.A.R.I.A code law, V Nue sections 1B, 2D, and Federal Law, many pieces will be eliminated from this site by lawful code. This account has been legally invaded by our penetration testers, a welcomed link to our Form will be included later on. Sorry for any further inconvenience, thank you for further cooperation. Regards, Professor St. Udier. Methods iOS Factory Resetting Device - The first method is simply factory resetting your device, deleting all your data, and not being signed in with the same, iCloud, to simply bypass the ban itself. Device Changing - The second method is to use a completely different device, then impacting the device data stored onto that cloud banned device. Testopolis EX or Higher - The fourth method is to use Testopolis EX or higher (Testopolis 3.1, Testopolis X, Testopolis 3.2, Testopolis 2017.etc), by switching the ProgrammerX set to Blockheads' Linode System IP, and removing your own IP or ID from the program. Latest Ghost Samurai - The last listed method (which is not known to many) is to use Regeneration Corporation, mainly the latest version of a Ghost Samurai. To be specific; activating an in-game command via the Ghost Samurai will unban and SSID/Support ID/IP Address, revoking the cloud ban entirely from the system, so you can use the exact same ID to play on Cloud Servers. Android Delete App - The first method, as on Android, it is as easy deleting the app and reinstalling it. Rooting - The second method, is to install root and break into the Noodlecake system to do it through the insecure method. Device Changing - The third method is to use a completely different device, then impacting the device data stored onto that cloud banned device. Testopolis EX or Higher - The fourth method is to use Testopolis EX or higher (Testopolis 3.1, Testopolis X, Testopolis 3.2, Testopolis 2017.etc), by switching the ProgrammerX set to Blockheads' Linode System IP, and removing your own IP or ID from the program. Vocab IP - Change IP with VPN on App Store or Testopolis EX or higher. iCloud - Sign out of current Apple ID and create a new one with new information and being used under another IP. Device ID - Attempt to use another device or change the ID with further Phone Plan change or manual ID, or by using Testopolis, iFile, or Flex 3. Reset - Navigate to Settings and go to the General section, and await Factory Reset after pressing and confirming. Other There are LIKELY more methods out there, but are not yet known to the public. Please contact redacted for more information.Category:Tutorials